


Impaled In The Most Preferable Way

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Muscles, Outdoor Sex, Self-Lubrication, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinksi's Magical Ass, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Stiles watched with his mouth hanging open as the Alpha did push-ups one-handed. He must have been at it for a while as the tank top he wore was drenched in sweat. His olive skin glistened with it, dripping out of every pore and down the curves of his muscles.A shiver coursed through his body. He was getting aroused just watching.Goddamn, those biceps. The way they expanded with each push was straight-upporn.Derek was not young, lonely, or haunted by his past (at least, not as much) any longer. Meaning, he’d stopped wearing jeans while he worked out. Instead, was in the softest pair of sweatpants Stiles knew he owned that hugged his form in the most perfect way; it showed off his strong legs and bubble butt.





	Impaled In The Most Preferable Way

**Author's Note:**

> It's Day 4! Which is Sthenolagnia... or, strength/muscle kink for who have no idea. When I finished writing this, it felt shit but now I don't mind it anymore. Probably because the one I'm writing now is giving me more trouble than ever. I moved onto hating that one. :')
> 
> Unbeta'd so please feel free to point out any errors or tag suggestions cuz I suck at tagging.

It was a regular day at the (repurposed) Hale house. Stiles was shuffling through the house barefooted, with a bag of chips in hand when he paused passing by the back door. The door or rather the entire wall was made of glass so all of the backyard was in clear view.

What caught his attention was Derek, because even though they’ve been dating for years, the man (wolf?) still managed to catch him off-guard with his sexiness. And _boy_, was he sexy. The sexiest. Especially when he was out there training by himself.

Stiles watched with his mouth hanging open as the Alpha did push-ups one-handed. He must have been at it for a while as the tank top he wore was drenched in sweat. His olive skin glistened with it, dripping out of every pore and down the curves of his muscles.

A shiver coursed through his body. He was getting aroused just watching. _Goddamn, those biceps_. The way they expanded with each push was straight-up _porn_.

Derek was not young, lonely, or haunted by his past (at least, not as much) any longer. Meaning, he’d stopped wearing jeans while he worked out. Instead, was in the softest pair of sweatpants Stiles knew he owned that hugged his form in the most perfect way; it showed off his strong legs and bubble butt.

His breath hitched and Derek stopped at the noise. When he glanced to see it was Stiles, he offered a smile. Then, he moved on to another set of exercise. Which was squats.

If Stiles wasn’t hard already, that would definitely get all the blood rushing south. But he was, hard that is, and leaking into his sweats. His feet pushed himself forward before he even noticed he was doing so and stepped out into the backyard.

Okay, so he might have a bit of a thing for Derek’s muscles. Fine, a lot of things. He was very deep in strength kink. He loved, loved, _loved_ watching his boyfriend do his extravagant version of exercise where he basically lifted off gigantic rocks like they were pebbles and Stiles would be close to creaming his pants. He might even _have_ soiled his pants on occasion. Though he couldn’t be blamed. The visual was _so fucking hot_. Ungh.

He’d join the wolf to train sometimes, when he felt up to it. Especially as it resulted in a lot of sexy times with his man. Stiles’ personal favourite was when he’d get to sit on Derek's cock as he did his own thing. Not even sweating from Stiles’ added weight.

Just the image had him whimpering. He had to stop and stroke himself over the clothes.

Stiles could tell even without a werewolf nose, he’d made the air thick with his arousal. He knew from the way the Alpha flared his nostrils and his expression darkened. He was still pushing himself down to a squatting position then up, and off again. But as Stiles strode forward, he didn’t miss the hungry look in his eyes or the bulging of his sweats.

Stopping in front of the man, Stiles tried in vain on getting himself together. His heart pounded against his ribcage as he drew in harsh breaths. Derek stood up then the pair just stared at each other for some moments.

“Strip” The order came all of a sudden but Stiles hurried to comply anyway. Stumbling in his haste to get his legs free of the pants. Soon, he was down to wearing only his (batman) boxers.

Derek had gone back on doing squats, his arms above his shoulder as his hands were clasped behind his head. For a second, he just stared at the Alpha’s clothed body, maybe even drooling a little. All he wanted to do was drop on the ground, showing his belly might even wet himself like he read actual wolves do. He just wanted to present to his Alpha.

What he did instead when Derek stood back up, he took hold of the waistband of Derek’s sweatpants and slinked downwards, bringing along the clothing and also the boxer. The Alpha’s cock sprung free, erect and leaking. It almost slapped him in the face.

He licked his lips. His throat was as dry as the Sahara. All in his mind was to wrap his lips around his boyfriend’s beautiful uncut cock. He wanted to take it as deep down his throat he could manage and maybe keep it there forever.

Then Derek was pulling him up and yanking him closer until they were flushed against one another. Their lips crashed and Stiles knew from an outside perspective it must look like they were devouring each other. The thought pulled a moan out of him.

Clawed fingers prickled against his hips and a second later, Derek was ripping his boxers apart. His batman boxers. “Hey, they were my fav, y’know.”

In return, he received a stare from Derek’s glowing red eyes. And then, Derek stepped back and pulled his tank top off. Next, he was wrapping his hands around Stiles’ thighs, picking him off the ground like he weighed _nothing_. Stiles embraced the other man like a koala in order to support himself as Derek’s hand moved towards his ass for a better grip.

Precome leaked out of him and smeared along the Alpha’s bare chest. He was a grown-ass adult in his twenties, for fuck's sake. He wasn’t light by any means but the werewolf picked him up like he’d took a magazine off the table. 

“I’ll buy you ten.” It took a moment to understand what Derek was talking about but when he did, he couldn't help but roll his eyes. Show off. _But, he loved it._

Stiles felt one of Derek’s finger brush along his hole. He groaned at the sensation. Without delay, he concentrated on getting himself well lubricated. Only then he realised his hole was sopping wet as Derek pushed two fingers in without any resistance. His lips fell open into a loud moan.

Huh, he was getting better at this self-lubrication magic thing. He grinned. “Babe, I can get wet without having to work for it. I’m like a girl now.”

“Is that so?” The Alpha mouthed at his earlobe. He’d worked another finger in, and was thrusting them in and out with a steady rhythm. Stiles pushed back onto the fingers.

“Mhm. Now hurry along. I want your cock inside me.” He whined as Derek deposited him back to the ground instead. When he pouted at the man, he watched in confusion as Derek walked away from him. He gaped at his retreating back."Are you just gonna leave me like that?"

Derek stopped at the mat that he had brought out but hadn't been using. He picked it up and unrolled it before dusting off any lingering dirt. He then turned around, looking at Stiles.

Stiles gulped, his throat going dry all of a sudden. Derek was standing with all his naked glory. His legs were a little apart from each other and between them his cock hung, heavy and erect. The foreskin was pushed back and the deep red cock head was peeping through.

"Come here" He was sure he'd started moving even before Derek had said anything.

By the time he reached the man, Derek had settled on his back on the mat, doing crunches. Stiles hovered over him for a moment, watching the way those muscles flexed before his eyes. He was feeling a little lightheaded from how aroused he was at that moment.

Once he sat up in the motion, Derek paused and rolled his eyes. He took hold of his hand, guiding until he had Stiles sinking down on his cock. Stiles moaned. He couldn’t help but roll his hips. In that position, Derek was in so deep, Stiles was certain he could feel him poking at his stomach.

Then, Derek started moving. Well, moving not in the sense of thrusting but literal moving as the man moved on to his next workout. “God, Derek. Fuck.”

The wolf lifted his body up. The only things touching the ground were his feet and from the shoulder up. Stiles placed both of his hands on his abs for support so not end up falling over the side. He hovered like that for a couple of seconds before gradually lowering back on the ground. With each movement, his shaft moved inside of Stiles and his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He could barely hold himself from start thrusting. He was afraid he might end up breaking Derek’s neck if he moved without care.

So, he chose to suffer as Derek continued his current whatever the workout was. Except it wasn’t suffering.

With every move, Derek rubbed along his prostate. Derek’s abs shifted under his hands as he lifted his body up, then down. Derek himself didn’t appear the least bit weary even though he’d been working out with and without Stiles for quite a while now. It turned him on to no end and made Stiles drool more precome at how strong his boyfriend was.

“Fuck, babe. I’m close.” He brought one hand over his drooling mess of a cock, giving it a couple of strokes.

“Good. Stop touching yourself. I want you to come.” Derek breathed, pulling himself up again.

Stiles whined but retracted his hand anyway. “Come on, Derek. Fuck me. You should’ve just fucked my brains out when we were standing or something.”

“But you still look like I’m fucking your brains out.” There was a hint of smirk when the Alpha spoke.

“It’s not enough, Derek. Fuck, I need more.” Stiles ground his hips. “I’m _so_ close. I can’t even touch mysel- ah, ah, ah, shit, Derek!”

Spurts of come erupted out of his cock, his orgasm almost wrenched out of him. It splattered all over Derek’s stomach, coating the abs with pearly droplets of come.

Derek lowered them on the ground as Stiles panted above him to catch his breath. When he finished basking in the afterglow, he looked up to see the wolf giving him a cheeky grin.

“Didn’t I hear you mention something about my cock not being enough?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely things that make my day


End file.
